


Presents

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Other College AU, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper is really terrible at hiding presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

“Wow,” says Annabeth, drawing out the word. She watches Piper jump half a mile and takes that time to lean casually against the door frame, like she’s been there for a while.

“Annabeth?” Piper squeaks, her eyes wider than saucers. “Oh, hell, I am doing – ”

“You are putting something in my bra drawer,” Annabeth deadpans. “What, did you forget that I had my late night tutoring tonight?”

“No,” Piper says. “I didn’t forget that.”

“Did you forget that, since it’s Christmas break next week, that perhaps the tutoring session was voluntary and thus no one came? So I’d get home early?”

Piper shrugs. “I never went to college,” she says. “That was a myth.”

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “I was your RA,” she says, deadpan.

“And then we were girlfriends,” Piper says. “And I just pretended to be a college student.” She closes the drawer. “To seduce you.”

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “Ah,” she says. “So the time I busted you and Nico for drunk singing –”

“Complete fabrication,” she says. “I am extremely thorough.”

“And the fact that you called me crying last night about how angry you were that your professor gave you a B on that last paper?”

“All a ploy,” Piper says. “A ploy to seduce your face.”

“Only my face?”

Piper grins, her expression a little creepier than Annabeth thinks she intended in the Christmas lights. “Well, not only.”

“What’s the present?” Annabeth sighs. “Or at least tell me how the hell you managed to get into my apartment without me letting you in.”

Piper rolls her eyes. “Oh, please,” she says. “Percy loves me. He let me in.”

“Traitor,” Annabeth says, smiling. “So, can I see the box?”

“Nope,” says Piper, grinning. “You have to wait until Christmas.”

“I’m going home for Christmas.”

“Exactly,” Piper says.

Annabeth’s confused.

~

The negatives to dating a college senior when you’re out is that you go home, and she goes home, and they are two very different homes. So when Annabeth opens Piper’s gift when she’s feeling a little lonely, texting Piper, she smiles when she sees it’s a tee shirt that says, “I’m Annabeth.”

Annabeth calls Piper.

“You open it yet?” Piper asks excitedly. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” says Annabeth. “I like it. But…what?”

Piper laughs, a little low. “Pick up the shirt.”

Annabeth frowns, but she agrees.

And a DVD case falls out.

“What is…?”

Annabeth hears Piper laugh over the phone. “You’ll see,” she singsongs. “But I want you to stay on the line. At least for the beginning.”

Annabeth pulls out her laptop, putting the DVD in. It’s black for a minute, until Annabeth wiggles the mouse and accidentally clicks something she assumes is play.

“Is this supposed to be a black screen?” Annabeth asks, putting her cell phone on speaker. “I have no idea how I just got this to play.”

Piper sighs. “Your girlfriend is not skilled with technology,” she says, rushed, “please don’t rub that in.”

Annabeth laughs so hard she can’t even breathe once she makes it to the video.

“Hey, Annabeth!” says video Piper offscreen. “Uh, merry Christmas and all that jazz. Here’s your present!”

“My present is a blank screen of your bedroom?”

Piper laughs. “Wait for it…”

That’s when Piper pops in front of the camera wearing a shirt that says, “If found, return to Annabeth.”

“Our shirts match!” video Piper says. “But that’s only part of the surprise.” Piper leans over, dims the lights in her bedroom, and puts on music. It’s something slow and sultry. “Merry Christmas, babe,” she says with a wink, and she pulls off the shirt.

“Holy sweet god,” Annabeth says, breathing a little off.

“Yeah,” says Piper, “I’m gonna go now so you can enjoy the video.”

Annabeth has stopped listening, because Piper’s dancing to Santa Baby and has her eyes locked on Annabeth’s through the video.


End file.
